Harry Potter and the Rise of the Heirs
by thecardsweredelt
Summary: The sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is just beginning and three mysterious girls come to join its ranks from some unexpected places. All come baring their own secrets and stories that bring more danger and confusion into the fold.
1. Chapter 1:Joker, Suicide, Heart

As we run, the clocks are ticking, time keeps passing as we're running blind. Running from the fate that we don't wish to face. Our destiny has been decided for us and handed to us as a deck of cards, now it's our turn, this is our game. These are the cards that we were dealt.

**Chapter 1: The Joker, the Suicide and the Heart**

September 1, 2006, the Hogwarts Express pulled up to platform 9 ¾. The sun reflected off of the bright scarlet train. The saddened parents and eager students floated around the plateau with good-byes on the tip of their tongues. It was that time of year when new and old Hogwarts students couldn't wait to go back to the aging castle with tales of their summers and the newest gossip on politics, fashion, and love lives. The Express sounded its whistle, calling all students to board with a timely manner.

The "Chosen One", with his lengthened, shaggy black hair and faded jade eyes hugged Mrs. Weasley and shook Mr. Weasley's hand. He had been fed up with the fact that Dudley kept breaking his glasses this past summer and he couldn't use magic to fix them. With the added fact of his publicity, he changed his appearance. His eyes no longer sported the hideous round glasses that had been doted on him in his earlier years; Magical corrective eye surgery was his option of choice. His clothing actually fit his form due to his much needed shopping spree. Those that knew him best had seen the noticeable change in his attitude since his Godfather's death. He frequently stalked the night life, drinking and partying with no notice to neither his elders, nor of his peers. His subdued, but content appearance during social gatherings disturbed Hermione and Ron, but never did they say anything about it because it was his way of coping with death.

Harry sighed mentally to himself and turned to his new Godfather, Remus. "Be safe on the mission, I don't want to lose you too." Harry choked, trying to keep the intense emotion out of his voice. He had rarely let his emotions get the best of him after that night with Dumbledore, and he wasn't about to break down again in front of the entire student populace.

Remus' scared face contracted in pain before he shook his head and pulled the younger man into a hug. "You don't need to worry about me. Just go have fun at school, your life's already far too complicated for someone of your age."

Harry nodded, and gave a quick gesture to Ginny before boarding the train without so much as a glance backwards. Remus looked worriedly after his godson, but bowed his head in defeat. It was time to face the inevitable fact that his good friends would not be coming back to help either of them in this desperate time of need.

**The Joker**

Walking through the barrier, Danielle Christensen blared her Ipod to drown the sound of the bustling crowd. Her wavy raven colored hair blew slightly in the breeze, annoying her as it swept past her eyes. She pushed the strand back into place behind her ear to reveal somber slate black eyes. Some of the younger students stared at her black adder, Jean, coiled around her left arm. Underneath his darkened body was one of the identical black-leathered elbow length arm links. Her long lean body was shown well beneath the tattered black shorts and dark violet halter. Again some of the student's stopped to stare at her; whether it was the snake, her pale skin, or gorgeous body. Although at the same time her body language screamed composure and foreboding.

Danielle sighed causing Jean to hiss moodily in response, "_Sssstupid kidss. I wisssh you would jussst let me loosse on them sssometime Danii._" His body began to tighten as if to strike.

Danii shook her head and laid her hand upon his head. In Parseltounge, which frightened those nearest to her, she warned the adder. "_Now if I did that, you'd never be able to come in public with me again, and I know you don't want that Jean."_

Jean flicked his tongue out at her and retreated his head inside her jacket pocket mumbling, "_I'ssss never getsss any fun Daniis. Ssstupid bitch!"_

Danii chuckled as she boarded the train, more of the students unconsciously backing away from the forboding feeling creeping up their skins.

**The Suicide**

Platinum blonde hair clashed as the Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy, embraced his silently sobbing mother. As he pulled away he patted her on the back, attempting to calm her with little success. His once childish face had transformed over the hard summer into one of a young, and stressed man. His stormy eyes seemed to go deeper than ever before and his once perfectly trimmed hair had grown well past his cheek bones. To top his look he wore his father's ring on his right hand and the usual black robes which billowed in the soft breeze. He looked as if he had stepped into his father's place among his family with grace and ease and that was exactly what many in the community were saying.

Narcissa continued to sob desperately into her hands, the past months had proved to much for her. Now with her son, and only protection leaving her she had nowhere to turn. All of Draco's soothing words and attempts to comfort her proved useless.

When soft and delicate hands wrapped around her own, Narcissa looked up into the face of a beautiful young woman. The tan face before her bore a striking resemblance to her son; the same storm filled eyes and the same beautiful, yet dangerous features graced the girl's face. The same platinum hair framed her face, a clear sign of her lineage. The only differences between the two teens were this girl's slightly upturned eyes and beautifully tan skin.

"Alexandra…" The older woman said with slight surprise as she wiped at her tears. The quick job she had done of trying to clean herself up left her carefully applied make-up smeared.

"She has been hysterical all morning, nothing I do seems to help." Draco said softly as he scanned the crowed, glaring every so often at those who stared in his direction.

Alexandra nodded and released Narcissa's hands, "Why don't you stay at my manor for now, I think the company will do you some good. You will be safe from the constant hounding of the press and far from the riffraff that Britain seems to attract." The blonde's voice held an air of demand even in her seemingly comforting tone. Her accent was something to marvel at as it seemed to originate from no one place; the only for sure thing about it was that there was a definite British undertone to it.

Narcissa nodded and smiled feebly as a figure clad in deep blue robes walked out of the crowd and to Alexandra's side. His face was hidden in the shadows cast by his hood, only his blue eyes shone threw the black pools cast over his features. "My Lady, the train is preparing to leave. We need to board now." A smooth Romanian accent poured from the shadows of the robes, catching the trio's attention.

Alexandra and Draco looked at each other and then nodded in unison. With one last look at Narcissa the two teens headed for the train with the cloaked man following closely behind. The crowd of students parted for the infamous Slytherin Prefect as he lead the two strangers onto the Hogwarts Express.

**The Heart**

A complete opposite pair came burrowing through the barrier with hushed bickering tones. The male had delicately spiked, dirty blond hair. His angular, yet feminine jaw line and button tipped nose was held higher, and his body more erect as he entered the wizarding world. He rolled his aqua-blue eyes at the rather short girl beside him. Many knew him as Trent Corio, best friend and confidant of Draco Malfoy, although he generally kept his life out of the main light. The shorter and slightly younger maiden was his sister, Kari Corio. She had porcelain white skin and long straight blonde hair, not bleached, nor dirty, but somewhere in the between. Kari's eyes mirrored his almond shape, with the exception of the color. Her eyes were uniquely her own; the right was the exact same as Trent's, the beautiful aquamarine. The left was what set her aside. It was amethyst, just like her mothers.

While Trent donned his robes, Kari was again the exact opposite. She had torn blue jeans and a black tank with matching high top converses. Her arms, which bore black arm warmers, were crossed with one hand fiddling the ruby chocker around her neck.

"Kari, hush!" Trent snapped as he continued to scan the vast crowd of students. He was currently looking for the familiar bit of platinum that would be gracefully flowing among the sea of immature bodies.

Kari continued to look forward, seeming like she hadn't heard him. Which was probably true considering she had small headphones in each ear and was tapping her finger on the ruby of her choker in tune to the music she was listening to from her Ipod. She finally took one of the small listening devices out of her ear and regarded her older brother with annoyance.

"Sorry, did you say something? I wasn't listening." She asked in an American accent with a hint of French that was nowhere near her brothers British one.

Trent glared menacingly at her. He turned away from her before bitingly saying, "Nothing. You know your Ipod won't work inside of Hogwarts. Just to let you know so you don't come running to me asking if I tampered with it." He looked ahead before suddenly spotting the touch of blonde he had been looking for. Whatever her reply was, he wasn't going to stick around to hear it. Swiftly he took off, passing smooth and unnoticed through the swarm of students and parents.

Kari rolled her eyes and looked away, "Whatever." She saw him run off from the corner of her eye and turned to where he had been standing, shouting after him, "Trent! Wait damn it!" She ran forward slightly, her bracelets jingling with her sudden movements. "_Quelque grand frère que vous êtes…" _She muttered under her breath and sighed heavily as she switched the weight of her backpack to her other shoulder and headed for the awaiting train.

The interior of the scarlet train was shaking with the entire Hogwarts student body running about the corridors. Danielle ignored anyone that would stare at her, but as she passed she could still feel the eyes boring into her dorsal body. Jean occasionally came out of the pocket to snap at some of the more annoying students, nearly causing a few first years to wet their pants. Danii inwardly laughed but reprimanded him aloud.

Finally near the end of the train she found an empty compartment, all to herself. She wasn't nearly ready enough to play nice yet, a certain someone had heightened her blood pressure before she apparated out of the house. After stowing her belongings, she sat down, making sure not to crush her adder in the process. She sighed and sunk lower into her seat before sitting up ridged again as the sliding door opened.

Kari glanced around inside the train, looking for an empty compartment. Trent had run off so she had no clue where she was going or if there was a specific place new students were supposed to sit. "Damn it… Trent" She mumbled. She peeked in different compartments looking for an empty one, but most were packed full. The blonde let out an irritated sigh and opened another compartment, seeing only a raven haired girl sitting in the far corner. She pulled one of her headphones out of her ear so she could hear. "Um…Hi. Do you care if I join you?"

Eying the blonde, Danii shrugged, "Why not." Reluctantly, she pulled one of the headphones out of her ear as well.

"Thanks." Kari replied as she stuffed her things away and then plopped down opposite of her by the window, letting her bangs stay in her face, slightly hiding her different colored eyes. She smiled, "The names Kari Corio, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," politely shaking her hand, "Danielle Christensen, just call me Danii though." she briefly looked out the window before looking expectantly at the compartment door again.

Just as Danii expected, a head of black, unruly hair popped through the opening. The boys long shaggy hair fell across his face, but the emerald orbs couldn't be hidden.

Harry looked up at the two girls and smiled sheepishly. "OH sorry I didn't realize anyone else was in here. Do you mind if two more of us join you." he asked gesturing to the ginger-headed female behind him.

Ginny pushed him in, "Who cares, there is no where else to go! Plus it's just you joining them, I'm going to go find Dean." She said dumping her trunk on the luggage rack before disappearing down the corridor again.

The green eyed boy followed her with his eyes before looking back at the two girls. "Sorry." Harry shrugged. "So can I join you?"

Kari laughed slightly and shrugged, "I don't mind." She glanced over at Danii, "Do you?"

Danii appraised the young man. He was tall, with a slightly built body, but not overly built. She noticed as he swept his hair out of his eyes that there was that famous lightening bolt scar across his forehead, which disappeared again as the same strand of hair just fell back into place. She gave a brief smile, "Neither do I."

"Thanks," said Harry, with a timid smile in return. He set his stuff on the rack and sat next to Danii. "Harry Potter." He said introducing himself, with his hand extended to shake hers.

"I can see that." Danii said brushing his hair away from his forehead. She then looked at his hand and his face again when suddenly Jean snapped at his extended hand.

Harry quickly pulled his hand back, blushing at both Danii's gesture and his embarrassment. Jean hissed his forked tongue at Harry, "_Daniis whats with all the people, I wass trying to sssleep._"

Danii chuckled and shook her head, "_I'm sorry Jean, but you didn't have to snap at the poor kid._"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" yelled Harry indignantly.

Kari looked at the two questioningly, "You both speak Parseltongue" She noted and her face turned to one of disgust as she saw Jean. "Ew…gross!"

Danii smirked and asked innocently, "Are you afraid of snakes or something?" She pulled Jean out, wrapping him around her neck. "You really shouldn't be, I mean they are wonderful pets. And yes I speak Parseltongue." She said matter-of-factly.

"_Can I snap at her too_?" asked Jean with a hint of humor in his voice.

Harry stared at Jean, "_You're an evil little bugger aren't you._"

Danii chuckled and gave Harry an intense, questioning gaze. "You speak Parseltongue too?"

"Great…" Kari said quietly and sighed heavily. "Isn't Parseltounge what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used to speak?

Harry looked away from the questioning gaze. "Yes, unfortunately it is. I'd rather not be so connected to someone so evil." He said uncomfortably.

"Well I personally like that people can't understand me." Danii grinned evilly and looked at the blonde, "Isn't that right Kari? "

"I'm not one for snakes, but I could care less what language you speak." Kari said, eying Jean warily.

"There are some snakes I can live with out." Harry muttered to himself.

"Voldemort?" Danii questioned.

Harry gave her a look of astonishment. One because she heard him and two because she said it as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. "Yeah, I was referring to him. You said his name, that's rare." He said approvingly.

Kari grimaced at the thought of him, "He can drop dead, I mean nobody would miss his psychotic ass." She said gritting her teeth.

Danii reprimanded her mockingly. "Whoa, such graphic language." Danii again looked towards the compartment door expectantly.

And again the door opened. Trent's spiky head looked in and mumbled, "Fuck where is that damn snake!"

Kari glared at her brother, an annoyed look crossing her face. "Trent, get out!" She said hotly as she crossed her arms, not wanting to see the porcupine.

Trent looked up at Kari. "I was going to but now I think I'll stay." He sneered, letting his gaze linger over Harry before connecting with Danii. He smirked, "And who is this young beaut?"

Danii returned the smirk, "Danielle Christensen, and you are?"

Glaring at Trent, Kari said for him, "My older brother, Trenton Corio. There, the introductions are complete. _Sors-maintenant tu abruti_."

Trent smirked at his little sister, but before he could retort he was violently pushed forward. He steadied his balance, trying not to land on Harry. He turned around with an immediate scowl across his face. "What the hell Draco!"

"Did you find that damned thing!?" Draco asked quickly before looking around at his company and straitening up. " Apparently not…" The blond ran his fingers through his hair and turned his attention to Kari, " Well who is this." The sneer that had once been on his face quickly transformed into a charming smile.

Trent shook his head, "You don't want to touch that. She's my sister unfortunately, plus she's a half blood." He said dejectedly.

Draco shuttered, "Oh never m-m-m-." Draco's face contorted with fear as a large boa cured tightly around his leg and made its way up to his torso. The unexpected intrusion was made all the worse by the sudden noise of the door sliding open once again.

Alexandra appeared behind Draco with a small smile playing on her lips, "Don't worry guys I found Osiris." Her voice was cheery as she took in the sight of her younger brother's disgruntled and violated expression.

"Bloody hell Alexei!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Draco asked as he tried futilely to pry the large slithering menace from his body with some help from his best friend.

Alexei smiled innocently, "Of course not little brother, why would I want to do such a thing?" The blonde held out her hand in front of the snake and it detached from Draco and latched itself to her, "_Now what did you want to show me_?"

Osiris rapped loosely around his master's body and looked up into her eyes , "_I heard other parseltongues in here."_

Harry looked between the three Slytherin intruders. He had known Malfoy and Trent for years, but it seemed odd to have three new female students in the same year coming to Hogwarts at an unusual age. " Please, do not tell me that you are another Malfoy." He stated as he glared at the blonde female. "And she just happens to speak Parseltongue." he added sarcastically.

Alexei quickly turned to face Harry, her small smile changing into a hard, and cold expression. " Yes, I do happen to be a Malfoy. And among many other talents, yes I do speak Parseltongue." She said with a regal tone.

He rolled his eyes. "So either your dear brother has been hiding something from us all these years or you're not of the exact same blood." he replied as he took in her tanner complexion, but similar Malfoy hair and facial structures.

Draco stepped forward and opened his mouth to say something obviously venomous by the look on his face, but was quickly silenced by Alexei. She raised her hand slightly, a signal for Draco to calm himself. " You are quite the nosy one aren't you Potter?" Alexei said with an overly calm tone, " If you must know, we have different mothers." She glanced back at Draco who seemed less than willing to share such information with his rival.

Before Harry could reply, they turned their attention to Danii who had been hissing, or speaking to Jean. "_No Jean_." Harry smiled as Danii seemed to be struggling with her adder who was violently trying to escape her grasp.

"_Lets goes of me Daniis. They are invading __**mes territoires**_." Jean hissed hysterically while trying to free his small body from his masters firm squeeze.

Danii looked up at the Malfoy heiress. "I am sorry, but can you please either leave or just remove your snake.. Jean is very territorial and I know that within seconds he would be dead if he were to go up against your boa." she smiled apologetically with no menace in her voice to reflect her adder's struggle.

Osiris, who had been watching the struggle between the small snake and its master, suddenly tensed. _" Foolisssh little one, do you really believe yourssself ssstrong enough to fight me_?" the much larger snake bared his fangs at the tiny threat.

"_Calm yourself Osiris, show some manners and respect!" _Alexei hissed venomously, " _No matter how little you are shown yourself_." The young woman added as she stared pointedly at Jean.

Jean looked up at his opponent, "_I will try my bessst. You posses a threat to my Daniis._" he replied baring his fangs as well.

Osiris bowed his head apologetically then looked back to Jean, _"You are luckysss may lady isss merciful todayss, for otherwise you would be dead."_ The boa hissed calmly.

Danii gritted her teeth, _"Sorry Jean_." she said before casting a full-body bind on the snake in her hands. She glanced up at the other occupants of the room. "I really am sorry. He is just used to being around me, and when I was bitten by a rattlesnake a couple of years ago he went berserk. Please excuse his rashness." she said again with a purposeful gaze to Alexandra.

Alexandra patted Osiris on the head as he hissed in a way that almost sounded like a laugh. " I understand, snakes can become over protective if not trained properly. Such rashness is common among certain breeds as well." She said, stressing 'certain' more than necessary, as if not just referring to the snakes anymore.

Danii gave the blonde a quizzical look, but continued by introducing herself. " So it was rude of me not introduce myself. My names Danielle Christensen. And pipsqueak here," gesturing to her pocket where the adder resided, " is Jean."

"Alexandra Amun-Malfoy, and this is Osiris." Alexei said as she gestured towards the large snake. " It seems the rumors were true, Hogwarts has a few newcomers this year. That is of course besides the first years." Her stormy eyes shifted to Kari then back to Danii as she spoke.

The pale raven nodded, "So it seems."

Trent looked up from his silent glaring contest with his sister. "Alexei, I hate to interrupt, but we should be getting back to the compartment to change and discuss some new information." Trent said with slight hesitation, he wasn't sure what should be said in front of the strange group that had gathered.

Draco nodded in agreement with Trent and opened the compartment door, " We don't want to keep Armand waiting, he will no doubt start searching the train for you soon. We really don't want that." The Slytherin said gravely as he stepped out into the hall.

"No, we wouldn't want that. He might scare the poor young ones." She eyed Harry and with a small, knowing smile swept out of the room and down the hall with her brother.

Kari glared after the Slytherin trio. "I hate my brother and I already hate that Malfoy chick. She seems so stuck up." she said moodily as she roughly took her Ipod from her pocket and shoved the ear buds in her ears. "Please don't mind me right now. My brother just really pisses me off. " she said apologetically as she sat further into her seat before tuning out all but the music.

Harry nodded his head and shared a shrug with Danii. He glanced once more at Kari before launching into a conversation with Danielle. "So, what have you heard about Hogwarts?"


	2. Chapter 2: Shuffling the Deck

Chapter 2: Shuffling the Deck

The night was silent, with only the sounds of rustling leaves in the breeze. Almost as if the small town of Hogsmeade was waiting for the sound, the Hogwarts Express blew its horn, not even startling a soul. The silhouette of the Keeper of Keys stood near the edge of the loading platform, his lowly lit lantern making his shadow even larger than the man himself. One by one the passengers from the train rushed out, some being helped along by the Aurors posted at each exit. Hagrid's large frame and deep voice startled the littlest of them as he called out, "Oiy! Wel'ome to 'Ogwarts! First years! First years, follo' me. First years an' new students follo' me."

The older students ignored Hagrid's call, not even noticing the slight difference in his announcement. They continued on their way to the invisibly drawn carriages. Only a few students seemed confused as they pointed out the leathery, winged beasts at the head of each vehicle. Their friends merely asked them if they were alright, before proceeding into the carriages.

Harry led Danii and Kari up to Hagrid, introducing the two females to his very large companion. He turned back to the two girls, "I'll see you both up there," he pointed over to the boats, "it looks like you will be getting the first year treatment." he said in amusement.

Danii raised her eyebrow, but did not comment as he too walked off towards the carriages. She silently surveyed her surroundings, noting each Auror as she followed Kari down to the boats along the black lakes shore.

Alexandra glared at her two companions as they walked towards the Thestral drawn carriages. She turned and quickly made her way down to the shore, the many first years in front of her parting to make way for the annoyed Malfoy. "I can't believe Dumbledore is putting us through this…" She said with slight annoyance tingeing her voice as she reached Danielle.

"Well I guess we are just getting the first year treatment, because technically this is our first year." Danii replied empathetically.

Alexei rolled her eyes and gracefully entered the closest boat, pulling Danii along with her. " First year at Hogwarts, yes, but not in school." She said as she pulled her expensive silk embroidered cloak closer to her body to avoid it getting wet.

Kari glared after the stuck up blonde and entered the boat behind the other two females, wishing that her Ipod hadn't wigged out on the train two miles from Hogsmeade. _Damn it_. She thought as she looked towards the large castle they were heading for.

"True." Danii said as she sent a brief smile back at Kari. She turned back to Alexandra as she felt a cold chill run up her spine. She snapped her head in the direction of the forest and scanned it. Her uniquely attuned senses told her of two beings standing within meters of each other within the forest. Unconsciously, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Alexei's eyes followed Danii's to the forest and then focused on her fellow Parseltongue, " Something wrong?" She asked as she looked back to the overgrown trees.

Danii slowly took her gaze from the collective shadows beneath the branches to Alexei. She shook her head and replied, "I just felt as if I was being watched... Probably just some stray Auror's." she lied smoothly.

Alexei nodded in agreement, " More than likely." She said as she turned and faced the castle, letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. With the current war going on outside our walls, I'm glad to see that many of you have returned to learn and broaden your minds. The first years will be sorted momentarily, but for now I have three new students to introduce. Alexandra Amun-Malfoy, Danielle Christensen, and Kari Corio." Each of the young woman stepped up to Professor McGonagall as their respected names were called. Professor Dumbledore took his seat again and waited for his Deputy Headmistress to begin.

"Ms. Malfoy your first." said McGonagall holding the hat waiting for Alexei to take her seat on the stool.

Alexei stepped forward and sat, crossing her legs. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head.

"Hmmm verrry interesting. I haven't sifted through an Amun mind in many years. Ravenclaw would suit you well, the language, the arts, and the wonder. But your heart and soul show that you are a true…SLYTHERIN!!!"

Alexei smiled as the hat was removed from her head. She walked over to the booming Slytherin table and sat in between Draco and Trent.

"Ms. Christensen." McGonagall said discretely. Danii sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Danielle, your mother may have escaped my grasp, but you have returned to your roots. There is so much of Alexander in you. Hopefully your friendships will help through the years to come. I see no other place to put you but in…SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a quick glance, seeing the worry etched in his face. She turned back to Kari gesturing for her to come up to the stool. She placed the hat on her head as Kari sat.

Kari tensed slightly as the Sorting Hat began to talk. "Heir's galore this year. So Ms. Corio, where do you think you should be placed?"

"I don't know. Anywhere but Slytherin."

"You're so opposite of your brother, he practically begged me to place him in Slytherin. Though I did object to it, he wanted it badly enough, so I granted it to him. Well, enough of the chatter kiddo. GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat exclaimed loudly to the Hall.

As Kari took her seat, she nodded to Harry and the others. Harry briefly shook his head, but his eyes were still on the Professors. He noticed the worried glances Dumbledore and McGonagall kept giving each other. Harry decided to forget about it for now; he'd ask Hermione later.

Dumbledore stood after the sorting of the first years and opened his arms wide. "Welcome new and old, before we begin our feast I would like to introduce the new additions to our staff." He paused and gestured to the athletic brunette to the right of Snape. "Professor Clark has agreed to take our 'jinxed' position as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please do wish her luck in staying for another year." He waited for the applause to die down. "I would also like to welcome an Apprentice from Dumstrang, Viktor Krum." Dumbledore chuckled with the usual twinkle in his eyes as Krum fidgeted from all the declarations of love. "He will be working closely with Professor Flitwick, as this will be his last year."

Viktor took his last look around the room and his eyes fell upon the blonde haired Slytherin. They caught each other's gaze for a moment. A slow smile crept up on Viktor's face. He then turned to Flitwick and asked him to repeat his question.

As Viktor smiled, Alexei blushed a deep crimson and turned away. Draco noticed this and asked, "You're blushing!? You never blush! What happened?" He questioned as his eyes and ears began to search the room suspiciously.

Ron started to pile food on his plate the moment it appeared on the large banquet tables. He looked up abruptly at his shaggy friend. "Is it me or I have I seen that female Malfoy before?"

Harry stared at Ron curiously for a moment, hitting his head as a sign of defeat. "OH that's where I remember seeing her!" he said referring to Alexei. "Duh. She was at the World cup with the other Malfoy's!" He exclaimed. He knew the female Malfoy had looked familiar on the train.

Hermione shook her head and turned to Kari. "I can't believe Vick is here. He never told me he was coming back to Hogwarts."

"You know Krum?" Asked Kari quizzically.

"Know Bloody Krum. HA! She knows him alright." Spat Ron, stabbing his food viciously.

Hermione chucked her spoon at him, "Oh, shut it Ronald!"

Alexei scanned the Professors table looking profusely disappointed. "They all look like complete idiots, I should have stayed in Egypt." She said bitterly as she turned her gaze angrily away from the table.

Danii looked at her questioningly. "Oh you went to the Temple of Dendera, I've always wanted to go there but they wouldn't except me because I'm not a pureblood."

Alexei looked over at Danii, "Yeah it is quite strict about letting non-purebloods in. I doubt it will ever be like Hogwarts." Her tone turned into disgust as she spoke her last sentence and looked over at the Hufflepuff table.

Danii nodded her head, "Yeah, Hogwarts is really lenient towards who they let into the school. I was happy to just get out of my hell hole of a prison in Illinois."

"YOU went to an art school!?" Draco laughed out incredulously.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" She scowled at the blond boy.

Trent interfered before either of them could chop the other's head off. "What did you go there for?"

Danii glared at Draco before turning to Trent. "Well I was in their Theater program, but I got expelled."

Alexei looked back over at them with new interest, "What did you do to get expelled?" She asked, her eyebrows raising with curiosity.

"Oh nothing much; I just almost killed a kid during a quid game, he kinda deserved it too." Danii said off-handedly as she took a drink from her goblet.

Trent looked at her skeptically, "You almost killed the kid, and you got expelled for it. That's just gay."

"Tell me about it, they are gay! Its because it's a school of 'Academics and Art, not Sports and Violence'." She said emphasizing the quotes with her fingers.

"Well I think you will get along just fine in Slytherin, just look around you half the guys here have more muscles than brains." Alexei waved her hand over to a group of guys on the other end of the table that consisted of Crabbe, Goyle and others of their ilk.

Trent scoffed, "Alexei you shouldn't be talking, You're a killer when it comes to quidditch, I thank the gods you're not a beater." He rubbed his arm unconsciously, it apparently was the last place she had unleashed her wrath on him.

Alexei threw her knife at him, "Oh shut it Trent! At least I have a brain! Unlike some people I know!"

Dodging the knife, Trent said defensively. "Hey! That was mean, and I do have a brain, more so than most of the people in this school." He tossed the knife back at her, in a non-violent way.

"Well it looks like we're all a lively bunch." Danii said smiling.

Draco smirked, "Hmmm, that gives me an idea. Danii maybe you could join the team and take some of the life out of the Gryffindors." The blond stated with a jerk of his thumb back at the opposing house.

"Oh I think I can definitely manage giving them a beating, I haven't played quidditch in over a year, so I don't think I'll be passing up the chance. Why, are you the Captain?" Danii asked.

"Yes captain and seeker!" Draco said arrogantly.

Alexei rolled her eyes, "Oh great, now you've released his enormous ego!"

Trent shook his head in mock horror, "Oh no! Everybody run, his head's going to explode!!"

Danii laughed and Draco glared at all three of them. "Haha very funny, just because I'm better than you doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

Alexei giggled, "Oh yes little brother I'm sooo jealous of your wonderful talent and over sized head." She said sarcastically as her hand connected with the back of his skull .

"You know what? I don't think I want you on MY team this year don't even bother showing up for try outs." Draco said, waving off his big sisters attack.

"Oh don't be such a baby Draco you know I was just playing with you!" The female Malfoy said as she turned her full attention towards Danii. The two girls shot off into a conversation about different quidditch strategies for the remainder of the feast, every now and then getting into arguments with the boys over which moves were better.

Students poured out of the Great Hall and scurried about in all directions, the first years all being lead by their House Prefects. The Slytherin first years were being lead mainly by Draco Malfoy, considering that the other two Prefects present were new to the school as well. Unfortunately for Potter dealing with the first years was not exactly putting the Ice Prince in a good mood. Deciding to take out his annoyance on his closest and most despised rival, Draco 'bumped' into the Golden Boy.

"Watch it, Potter!" He said with a sneer as Harry fell to the floor.

Kari walked over to Harry with Ginny and helped him up only for him to be knocked back down again by Alexei. "Hey, back off!" Kari said as she glared over at the two Slytherins.

Alexei stopped in her tracks, causing the swarm of first year Slytherins to come to a halt just before the three Gryffindors. The female Malfoy turned slowly, a calm expression on her face. "Or you will do what, Corio?" She asked as a creepily sweet smile spread across her lovely features giving her the look of a slightly crazed angel.

Danii helped Harry up for the second time. "You guys need to cut it out! Your drawing attention to yourself, lest you wish to lose some of the house points that we have yet to earn."

"I suggest you defend the proper house, lest you lose the respect you have yet to earn." Alexei said, turning the girl's warning right back on her.

Draco came to his sister's side, his eyes locking with Harry's as they leveled off. "Why are you defending _him_, Christensen? Forget which house you're in already?" He said in the infamous smug Malfoy way.

Danielle bit her tongue, very agitated. She gave them a tight smile and stared passed them at the approaching Deputy Headmistress. "Professor McGonagall." she acknowledged as the woman neared.

The group twirled round to stare at a very strict looking McGonagall. "Is there a problem?" She glanced at the anxious looking first years. "Shouldn't these students already be down in the common room?" She asked, her lips tightly pursed. She gave an expectant gaze to Draco, whom knew the rules from his years experience already.

Draco nodded, "Yes Professor, I'm sorry." He said respectfully to the aged woman with a charming smile." Potter, Christensen and I had a bit of a misunderstanding and Alexandra was trying to help correct it." The blond made a somewhat dramatic gesture towards his sister, "And as there was no one else around to escort the first years to the proper dorms they had no other choice but to stay as we worked things out." He explained with a simple and calm tone, no sign of his usual arrogance. If there was one thing Draco knew how to do, it was talking himself out of trouble with the utmost of ease.

She glanced between the two rival's. "Very well, but I suspect you can finish your 'misunderstanding' tomorrow, seeing as your younger classmen are full and tired." She chided. "Now off you go." She said shortly, walking away before any of them could reply.

Alexei looked over to Draco, there eyes meeting and apparently coming to some unknown verdict. "I guess that means we go then." She stated and turned to leave with her brother in tow, Trent joining them as they passed him in the entrance hall. The first years swiftly followed their upper classmen, a confused clatter ripping through the young witches and wizards.

"Ugh! They're such arrogant bastards!" Kari said after they were out of earshot.

Danii looked at the retreating Slytherin's, "I may just go insane. I don't even want to begin on how hard it has been for you these past years. But I must go, because I haven't the slightest clue as to where I will be all year. " Danii smiled, turning to catch up with the others.

Harry stared after Danii, intrigued by her behavior. At least until Ginny shook his shoulder. "Harry come on." She said as they began to ascend the stairs.

Suddenly Harry shook himself from his train of thought and turned to the others with only one conclusion in mind. "I don't think she belongs in Slytherin. She seems too nice."

Ginny shrugged, "She could be a spy for You-Know-Who. We should be careful. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Kari nodded, "Yeah I guess it would be best to be careful." She said letting out a small sigh. "You never know now that Voldemort is back... But there are other reasons she could have been put in Slytherin. Just because she's in that house doesn't mean she is a Death Eater." She said, giving Danii the benefit of the doubt.

Shaking his head Harry said, "I don't know. I mean the hat almost put me in Slytherin." He had a feeling deep in his gut, and he was sticking with it.

"But you're the one that chose to be in Gryffindor." Ginny replied.

Kari looked at Ginny, "But why would Danii choose to be in Slytherin?"

Ginny shrugged, "I have no idea, but I'm sure she probably didn't know any better." She said as she walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Lion's mane." She said and stepped to the side as the portrait swung open.

"Possibly..." Kari said walking into the Common Room and sitting down. "Maybe I could squeeze some info from my brother, he wouldn't dare hurt his darling little sister."

The ancient bricks shifted aside for the Slytherins who had lagged behind the rest. Draco and Trent lead their two female companions into the common room without looking up to examine their surroundings. Having attended the school for so many years the common room was of little fascination to them, but that was hardly the case for the two new comers.

The girls marveled at the dimly lit room and the simple magnificence it held. Aged, yet well kept tapestries hung along the walls depicting the Slytherin symbols. On the far wall, between the entrances to the girl's and boy's dorms hung a large painting of Salazar Slytherin, unlike most paintings this one stayed perfectly still showing no sign of the normal enchantments. All the lamps were of high quality silver and very obviously newer than the others within the castle. The many couches in the room were well made and accented the room's colors very well. Not a thing was out of place and every object in the room looked almost too expensive and too beautiful to touch.

As Alexandra took in her surroundings she noted the distant sounds of water. When she went to look out a window to seek the source of the sound, she realized there were none. It was then that she remembered that her Father had told her that the Slytherin common room was beneath the lake near Hogwarts. An obvious assumption she should have made considering the distance beneath the castle they had gone and also the direction they had headed.

Still taking a look around the room, Danii gingerly sat on the black and silver couch that Trent had already crashed in. "I could get used to this." she murmured more to herself than to any one else.

Trent nodded, "Well at least we know that you have a sense of class." he commented. He briefly looked over at the Malfoy siblings before turning back to Danii. "So for how many generations has your family resided in America?"

Danii resisted the urge to raise her eyebrow. "I am the first generation. My family was originally from France and England for many generations." she said in a calm manner although inside she was questioning how far to reveal herself to her housemates.

Draco took a seat in a black winged-back arm chair after relieving its previous owner of it. He slouched in it with his legs crossed and his right elbow rested on one the arm rest, propping his head up. "So you're not a total Yankee then?" Draco stated dully as he scanned Danii's face.

Taking up a small couch next to Draco, Alexei laid down and pulled a small book out of her cloak. She began reading the small Egyptian-like characters printed on the leafs of papyrus within it while still paying attention to the unfolding conversation. She also took note of the many younger students watching the small group of elder Slytherins, not having yet learned to stick to their own business.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I do take pride in my heritage. Although my time as a 'Yankee' were worth their share of good times and bad." Danii looked away for a moment towards the fire place as if it were more interesting then their conversation. She looked up again, "So what about you Trent? Your sister is obviously an American as well." she commented, focusing the conversation away from her.

Trent grimaced at the thought of her. "She's only my half sibling, and that's bad enough. Just because she has no etiquette is not my problem." he said dismissively.

"If it's not bad enough that she is part muggle she also seems to be a new buddy of Potter. That's going to look good on you mate." Draco said sarcastically as he watched the younger Slytherins being herded into the dorms by the other Prefects, not bothering to get up and help.

Relaxing slightly with the absence of the younglings, Trent rolled his eyes. "I could care less what image she wishes to portray. She and I both made up our minds a long time ago. I've tried to reason with her, but she's a hopeless case." Trent said candidly.

Draco nodded and looked back to Danii, "So what is your take on Potter? You were trapped with him all the way over here." The blond seemed only slightly interested as his eyes wandered to a few passing fifth year girls who blushed as they talked in hushed voices.

Danii thought of the question for a moment, leaning further into the couch. "Well he seemed nice and sincere. I honestly can't say anything other than that. I do not know him enough to judge him. Just as I do not know you guys enough to judge you." she replied strategically.

"Hmm…" Was the only response Draco gave as he retuned his eyes to Danii hesitantly. "A word of advice; if I may? Don't get too chummy with Potter, that is if you wish to survive in this house. Potter and his company are number one enemies around here. Not exactly the proper likes for a 'respectful' Slytherin to be seen with." The youngest Malfoy's eyes focused heavily on Danii as he spoke with the utmost seriousness.

"Well I am not sorry that I am different from the normal Slytherin. I don't think in terms of black and white, I can see the gray areas of every aspect. You can learn from everyone if you just open your mind. If I can learn from both you and Potter, then I don't give a shit who likes me." Danii said purposefully without breaking eye contact with the male blond.

Draco glanced over at his sister as if looking for her help on getting through to the American, but she seemed too wrapped up in her book to do any such thing. "Some people, including Potter might become suspicious of you if you hang out with the two groups that hate each other most." His eyes swept back over to Danii as he spoke and he sounded as if he might genuinely care.

She resisted the urge to get into a serious debate, especially over such a trivial topic. "Then that is his, or whom ever else's problem. If they must think that I have ulterior motives, then they should confront me. I will always be as honest as possible with out betraying another's confidence. But I guess like a 'true' Slytherin, I am selfish and if my loyalties are being questioned, then I will lie to protect my best interests." Danii sighed and pinched the edges of her eyes, "Please can we not talk about this. If I ever happen to befriend Potter, then everyone will just have to deal with it. End of story." she persisted with finality.

"You seem to have a fantasized view of life here. You would do well to remember that this country, unlike your own, is not as accepting of the company you keep. Such factors could make or break you here." Alexandra said suddenly as she looked up from her book. "Not only is this ministry fresh out of the aristocratic society that most other ministries are still firmly locked in it is also at the start of a civil war. It would do you some serious good to decide if you truly wish to stay here, considering your outlook. Your attitude could get you into some serious trouble, or worse…" Her voice was even and without any real emotion, almost as if she was reading aloud from her book. Her eyes dropped back down to the novel in her hands, not waiting for a reply.

Danii's lip twitched slightly. "Well I have no other choice but to stay here in England, no matter what civil war is going on. I will not let my life become a fallacy. You make it sound so much more complicated then it really is. I have a choice and none of your meager rhetoric will persuade me to make my life into a dilemma." she looked between her three housemates and wanted deeply to just leave them, but she doubted their lecture was anywhere near finished.

"She's actually thinking of befriending Potter and resisting Slytherin advice. A true rebel." Trent commented to himself. Silently he regarded her dark hair and unnaturally pale skin. He could literally see the centuries of breeding that brought her beauty to the surface. Even if a few stray miscalculations went into the process of producing the product, it worked. Although the same applied for Alexei, and the two seemed to be rather resilient in their decisions. Trent was eager to know more but it was the Malfoy's territory to interrogate, not his.

Alexandra laughed openly, finally closing her book and placing it back in her robes. "Your delusions that this war is anything but complex will soon be squashed. Potter himself will tell you that. Contrary to popular belief, Voldemort is not in this strictly for his elitism beliefs. There are centuries of factors and incidents that lead up to this. Your foolish conviction that you know everything about a country you've only been in for at most a few days will only prove to make you look like an idiot." The young girl sat up and finally made true eye contact with Danii. "Your saying that the conditions that we have been living in for so many years is nothing but an exaggerated drama wont get you in good with any crowd, including Potter. More than likely such talk will make the Golden Boy hate you. Don't be so quick to judge other's lives." The Slytherin girl seemed rather offended by the fact that this American thought that the long standing Civil War was of no real consequence.

At the obvious change in the older Malfoy's mood and the new air about the common room, most of the others who had been otherwise uninterested perked up to the conflict. Most were preparing for an explosion of the infamous Malfoy anger, a bad sign for any new member of Slytherin on the first day. The last Slytherin who had crossed a Malfoy was forced to switch houses do to the constant harassment from all his fellow housemates. Pissing off the Malfoy 'twins' was not considered the wisest move.

Danii sneered at Alexei, "Thanks." She shrugged again, "Call me stupid, but I don't give a shit. If I ever did face Voldemort, I would like to have my bit of fun before I died." Standing up and looking back at the others, she said, "You can fear him, follow him, whatever, but that doesn't mean I would. And just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I share your views." Without looking back at them she turned and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets in the Night

**Chapter 3: Secrets In the Night**

Thinking the whole conversation over in his head, Trent said seriously, "She's might give us a bit of trouble this year."

Alexei looked down at the ground as Osiris slithered out from under her chair, his huge, round glossy form hardly noticeable in the fading candle light. He made his way up around his master's neck. While petting her constant companion on the head Alexei said calmly, "Yes, she could be. But she is quite clueless when it comes to the Dark Lord so she will not be our problem."

"But she speaks Parseltongue, she could be an heir and just not know it or she could be an enemy. Shouldn't we tell the Dark Lord?" Trent argued.

Alexei looked down at Osiris, her thoughts making quick work of her decision. "Yes we should." Pulling Osiris' head closer to her face she smiled and asked as sweetly as could be managed in Parseltongue, _"Would you like to go on a little adventure for me?"  
_  
_"Of course my lady."_ said Osiris as he bow his head.

Nearly an hour later Alexei emerged from the Common room with Osiris' large form wrapped around her waist, neck and shoulders. She walked down the dark corridor, the smell of potions reaching her even here. The dark shadows made it difficult to see even a few inches before her so she pulled out her wand and cast 'lumos'. When she reached the entrance hall she stifled the spell and walked swiftly to the owlery.

Kari pressed one last key on the piano to finish her song. She had gone and locked herself in the music room for some peace and quiet so she could think about things. Music had always been something that had put her in a good mood. Hearing footsteps outside the music room, she walked to the door, unlocking it. The blonde peeked out seeing Alexei walking down the hall. _Where in the world could she be going at this time of night?_ She thought as she stepped outside of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

As Alexei approached the owlery she stopped and uncoiled Osiris from her body, placing him on the floor. _"He will be waiting for you outside the forest. Get there quickly and don't let anyone see you."_ As the snake nodded and slithered away Alexei turned and entered the owlery, still unaware that Kari had been following her.

Kari had followed the Slytherin girl to the owlery, making sure to keep herself hidden so that Alexei wouldn't detect her presence. She knew she shouldn't be following her but for some reason she had felt compelled to do so. She was curious to find out what the girl was up to.

Easily spotting the large black eagle that often was found in Darion's company, Alexei walked over to it and retrieved the package it had for her. Unwrapping the box and removing the top, she saw the contents and gasped. She lifted the gift from the box, revealing an ebony wand with silver snakes wrapped around it. The beautiful emerald and ruby eyes of the snakes glisten in the moon light as Alexei pulled a small piece of old and worn parchment from the folds of red velvet in the box. The writing on it seemed vaguely familiar to her and she assumed it was Darion's, though she wasn't quite sure.

_Beware of the Darkness lurking in the light._

As Alexei pulled out the wand and read the small note, Kari watched carefully, managing to get a good look at the specially crafted stick she held. _I've never seen a wand like that before._ She thought, narrowing her eyes.

Sensing someone nearby and watching, Alexei dropped the box she held causing the black bird to flutter out the window. She turned, brandishing her new wand, and walked slowly towards the door. Her senses were on high alert as she prepared for some form of confrontation.

Kari cursed mentally as the dangerous looking Slytherin came towards the door. This was bad. If she was caught she knew it wouldn't be good. Her hand instinctively fingered her wand in her pocket as she took a few steps back, completely out of sight. As Alexei neared the door, Kari darted down the steps and around the corner, being careful not to trip as she went. _That was way too close for comfort. I need to be more careful. But what was that freaky looking wand all about?_

Reaching the door, Alexei got there only in time to see Kari's retreating back. Fortunately for the Slytherin the moon provided ample light for her to determine who her pursuer was. Annoyance flickered through the blonde's features, but she decided not to take chase and deal with the girl in the morning.

Harry, finally finishing the last of his summer homework, was now lying oh his bed bored out of his mind. He got up and searched his trunk for anything that may entertain him. He spotted the Maurader's Map and took it out. He wasn't worried because all he other room mates were down in to common room, doing there own thing. He returned to the bed to lie on his stomach.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He slowly began to search the map, looking for nothing in particular. As his gaze swept over the seventh floor, Harry spotted a 'Danielle Christensen' in what he assumed to be the Room of Requirement. Interested, he grabbed his invisibility cloak from his open trunk and quickly exited his dorm. Nobody in the common room noticed as he ventured out of the portrait hole.

Wondering the corridors, Danii, unaware of her surroundings began to pace. Bored and agitated she desperately wished for somewhere to read, drink, play music, or something. She glanced up and down the corridor seeing a door she could have sworn wasn't there moments ago. Cautiously she stepped up and opened it, gripping her wand just in case. Peering inside she saw a cozy room with a blazing fire and comfortable looking furniture. Sensing nothing within the room, she stepped in and closed the door.

Glancing around she noticed a bar with all kinds of alcohol. "Gods I love this place already." Danii went forth and grabbed a bottle of Everclear. She immediately poured her self a shot and downed it.

Looking around the room still she went over to the bookshelf, bottle in hand. Scanning the columns of books and folders she realized each of the works on the shelf were plays. In alphabetical order, she scanned the shelves until reaching 'P' and reaching for her favorite play, _Phantom of the Opera._

Settling down on the couch, she took another refreshing shot before opening the script and quickly flipping to the page with the first duet of Christine and Raoul. Just like a magical theater, the melody started around the room. Danii, not quiet sure how it all worked, hoped that at least it would act like a practice room, like she had back at the Academy. Waiting for the beginning note, she started off with Christine's dialog. As Raoul's line came in, a masculine voice sounded with in the depths of the room. Danii smiled and continued to sing.

Unbeknownst to Danii, Harry slipped into the room and behind an armchair, still under the cloak. Harry, utterly amazed by Danii's voice, seemed to be under a trance, by her voice and mystique. Her black hair, mused, as if she just didn't care. Her full lips, ripely pink against her pale skin. He'd seen a couple of movies, although they were limited and scarce, her paleness reminded him of a vampire. Her soft melodic tone, perfectly in time with each note. He vaguely thought of where the music was coming from.

Danii sighed in frustration as the song ended. She took another shot of Everclear as Jean exited her pocket. _"Daniis... you shouldn't upset yourself with what they said. Damies doesn't like it when you do get upset. For good reason."_ He hissed, putting more attitude in the last sentence.

_"Oh shut up Jean. Damie has always been worried about me, even before he had reason to."_ She tenses, feeling another presence in the room. Casually she grabbed her wand. _"Jean do you smell that?"_

Jean flicked his forked tongue and nodded his head. _"By the arm chair."_

_"I know."_ She replied, setting down her bottle on the ground. She stood and pointed her wand in the general direction of the arm chair.

Harry thought of running from the moment Jean had shown himself, but now caught, he began to wonder if it was a good idea to have come in the first place. Danii called out, "Show yourself willingly or I will force you to." Harry immediately took his cloak off and stood.

"Potter, what the fuck are you doing here?" Danii stared at him questioningly. She cursed her curiosity for not seeing reason in a few silencing and locking charms.

Harry looked around the room, for a moment feeling very embarrassed, before turning back to her and smiling weakly. "Sorry, I didn't intend to eavesdrop but I heard you singing and wanted to check it out, sorry."

Danii fell back onto the couch and sighed, "Its fine. Have a seat stay awhile, I really don't care." Takes the bottle of Everclear and chugs a bit more of it, no longer bothering with the shot glass.

"You're a really good singer. So how long have you been singing for?" Harry asked conversationally while sitting in the arm chair he'd just been crouching behind.

Closing her eyes she said off handedly, "I've always been able to sing, I guess it's a family trait. I don't know, my father used to say how lucky my mother and I were that we could imitate different vocal and bodily expressions."

Harry nodded his head in not fully understanding what she was implying too. He glanced down at the bottle in her hand. "Your drinking. You know that's bad for you. Muggles get addicted all the time."

"Yes I drink. And its not as if I get hella drunk then go off and do something stupid, usually I just drink on my own to prevent stuff like that from happening." Lifts the bottle towards him, "Did you want some?"

"No thanks, I've had my share and learned my lesson."

Danii took another drink, "Suit yourself." She looked down at the bottle, pondering. She turned to Harry, "You know I've heard your story, but that's from papers and stuff." She paused and held Harry's gaze. "What do you know about Voldemort, cus'," she said in a mocking voice, "my fellow Slytherin's, think that I don't know enough about him. Apparently I should fear him. Or at least show some more respect for your screwed up political system and wizarding standards." Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Staring at her for a moment, still amazed that she didn't show the slightest fear for Voldemort's name. "Your telling me that you got into Slytherin, and you don't know much about Voldemort?"

Danii's eyes shift back and forth around the room and then back to Harry, "Yeah. I wasn't aware I had to know everything about him, its a house in a school, not a fucking club."

Harry chuckled at her comment, "Generally since Voldemort was in Slytherin, people automatically think that you know about him. And if your put in Slytherin, then you had to of chosen it. The Sorting Hat doesn't choose for you really. Its the house you think you would do best in." He looked over at her, deep within his own thoughts. Unable to resist the urge he asked, "So why did you choose Slytherin?"

Shrugging, Danii stood and stretched. She then walked over to the bookshelf on her right, and silently skimmed the shelves. Turning back to Harry after a minute she sighed. "To be honest I don't know why. The Sorting Hat put me there, I think it runs in the family. It's always been either Slytherin or Gryffindor."

Studying Danii, Harry noticed how perfectly pale she was, almost eerie in a sense. Her black hair and dark eyes made her skin glow, even in the dim candle light. She was slim, athletic and toned. He barely registered what she was saying, he was too caught up in watching her. Mentally he slapped himself and looked down at his watch to hide the blush that wanted to creep onto his face. It was nearly midnight. "We should head to bed." he said hesitantly.

Danii raised an eyebrow at him, "..." she shook her head. "Well go ahead, I think I'm going to stay here a bit longer." Harry shrugged and looked back at Danii right before he walked out the door, she truly was beautiful, and she had such a mysterious air about her. Harry wanted go solve that mystery.

Free periods really were a blessing to all of the Gryffindor's. Kari and the Trio headed outside, after a long and loud lunch, to rest for the free time given. Kari collapsed against a tree trunk near the lake. Potions earlier that day had taken a lot out of the Gryffindor spirit. The Trio sat as well, although Hermione tutted for a moment ,she gave in and sat down between Harry and Ron.

Danii wasn't happy about what she had said last night, seriously, that is why she drank alone. Alcohol impairs your judgment and you say stuff you really shouldn't, not that she had said anything regrettable. Her actions were still a little off. Maybe she could just clear some things up, or at least talk with Harry again to make sure of... of... she really didn't know why she wanted to talk with him, she just did. She cleared her throat as she reached the Gryffindor's. _"Um.. Harry can I speak with you about last night?"_ Danii said discretely in parseltongue.

Harry blinked, and blinked again, _" Uh... Sure."_ He got up and walked a few feet away from the others and looked at Danii expectantly.

Alexei, on her way to deal with her little problem with the Corio girl, heard Danii speak parseltongue to Potter and stopped in her tracks. _" What happened last night? Potter declare his undying love for you?"_ She said sarcastically as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

Danii rolled her eyes at Harry's horrified expression and looked at Alexei seriously, _"No he didn't declare his undying love. We had a little discussion."_

Harry blushed, _"It was just curiosity nothing more."_

Alexei raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly, _"Curiosity huh?"_

Shaking her head and smiling, Danii momentarily dismissed any other quarrel she had with the blonde and chided, _"NOT that kinda curiosity Alexei!!"_

Harry looked between the two Slytherin's in confusion before it finally hit him and he blushed even more and mumbling, _"I didn't mean it like that."_

_"Sure you didn't Boy Blunder"_ Alexei said sarcastically as she pulled herself up from the wall.

Harry growled in the back of his throat, but said nothing. Though he did continue to glare at her wishing her to blow up like a balloon like his Aunt Marge did back in third year. That wish never came again, he figured it was a one time thing.

Danii gripped his shoulder gently and he stared at her for a moment before she said, _"Calm down."_ She turned to Alexei and asked, _"Was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about Alexei?"_

_"Not really, I was just on my way to deal with a little Gryffindor trouble, but I over heard you two and figured I could have fun with you before I go on a hexing spree."_ Alexei said as she smirked and looked in the direction of the other trio.

"Oh I want to see this!!" Danii exclaimed. "I'll talk to you later." she mouthed to Harry before following Alexei. Harry stared after the two Slytherin girls and followed them, seeing as they were headed to the same location.

As soon as the three of them made it within earshot of the other Gryffindor's , they heard as Ron huffed, " Since when has this school become a parseltongue magnet!?"

"Since the school finally got taste in who they accept." Alexei said as she fingered her usual wand that rested in her pocket. She had decided against bringing such an important item with her to deal with the Gryffindor.

Hermione stood up, "Ms. Malfoy, please leave, we'd rather not have anything troublesome start up." she said hesitantly. Kari and Ron were already standing too. Ron was glaring daggers at Alexei and gritting his teeth, this couldn't be good.

Alexei locked eyes with Kari for a moment then turned her gaze to Hermione, "No I think I'll stay. I'm planning on having Kari help me with a few spells." She said with a bit of malice in her voice, then turned and locked eyes with Kari again, this time with a smirk on her face.

Kari glared at the girl before her, hating the smirk on her face and resisting the strong temptation to take out her wand. For some reason Alexei really got under her skin. She had hardly ever talked to the girl. It was just the feeling that emanated off of the other blonde that really irked her. Kari smiled gingerly back at her, her hand fiddling with the wand in her robes pocket. "Sorry, but I haven't any time to help you with your spells. Sadly I have my own studying to do. Sorry I can't be of much help." She replied, putting up a brick wall around her mind, not sure if the witch had already read it. Her heart began racing slightly. It seemed the Ice Princess knew she had followed her the night before.

"I think you know why I'm really here Corio." Alexei said, her smile turning stone cold. He expression told everything of her mood and her intentions towards her new found nuisance.

Kari's fist clenched her side, "Yeah, I do." She replied, not seeing the point in lying. She knew Alexei had figured out it was her and it wasn't necessary to lie to her face.

The Trio and Danii looked at them in confusion. Danii watched them curiously. Had something happened last night? Whatever it was obviously deeply effected the two blondes, but what was it? Or could it just be some other stupid reason, one that came long before the school year had even began? They all mused these questions. Hermione feeling a little more inquisitive asked, "Why is she here Kari?"

"Oh...ummm... I was out last night and I went to the owlery just for no reason, boredom most likely. And well I saw Malfoy up there...I guess you could say I sorta eavesdropped without realizing it..." Kari blinked and took a really deep breath after she was finished, she barely had taken a breathe during the whole explanation. Now she felt mentally exhausted, no more talking for her.

Danii chuckled, trying to bring some humor to the thick, suffocation atomosphere around them. It had nothing to do with the weather either. "Yes, that's it Corio. Take deep breathes, never try explaining something so fast again, okay!!" Danii rolled her eyes and leaned against the tree, arms crossed waiting for Alexei's reaction.

Alexei glared at Kari and nearly blurted out a curse that would have gotten her into more than a little trouble, the girl was lying and that was certain. "You better learn to mind your own business or something bad might happen to you. What is the muggle saying?" Alexei stopped and appeared to ponder it for a second. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Like I said earlier, can you please leave. We don't want any trouble." said Hermione apprehensively.

Interrupting, before Kari or Alexei could say anything else, Danii said, "Both of you follow me." She gestured to the two girls. Turning back to the Trio she said, "Don't worry nothing bad will happen. So just stay here and relax, get a tan, whatever." She immediately walked off, not really caring truly if Alexei and Kari followed her.

Alexei stared after Danii, not really caring to hear a lecture or get scolded by someone more than likely younger than her. She walked off in the opposite direction, thinking of how difficult it was going to be to have any fun with this girl around.

Kari looked after Alexei, deciding to see what Danii wanted, she quickly ran to catch up with her. "Where are we going?"

Danii looked sideways at Kari then looked behind her and sighed. "Well it really doesn't matter now. I was going to let Alexei have her fun, but looks like she really didn't want to." Puts on a mock pouty face and then smiled at Kari's lost expression.

The pale raven looked Kari over. She obviously didn't have much self control, well at least over small actions and thoughts. Danii had known she was lying, and so did Alexei. She really was interested in Alexei. She was smart, even if her arrogance got in the way of her thinking. Danii smirked at nothing in particular, Alexandra Amun-Malfoy was going to be a puzzle that she was itching to put together. Danii may not be into the current events as much as she should have been. But she had read about Alexei's father. _I wonder if it runs in the family?_ Danii mused to herself.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts Danii turned and held out her hand, stopping Kari. "You shouldn't lie Corio." Danii said seriously.

"What? How did you kno---" said a surprised Kari. "Do you know legamency?"

Smiling, Danii nodded her head. "I think I might have underestimated you Corio. Yes I do. And so do some other people in this school." she hinted this, knowing that Kari would get the point, and if she didn't, well then she deserves whatever she gets in the future for lying.

"Oh." Kari looked down at her shoes embarrassed. When she looked back up, she was alone. She sighed and headed back over to the Trio of Curiosity.


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch

**Chapter 4: 'Quidditch'**

The first week of term went by quickly, with no real incidents taking place during that time. Not even a simple verbal spat between the Golden Boy and the Ice Prince had occurred. None of the sixth or seventh years really had any time to do anything but get started on the already enormous amounts of homework they were being given. Reports, research and spells were the norm of discussion among staff and students. Due to Voldemort's return the lesson plans of all the professors had been improved and expanded, making the students lives difficult even at this early date. According to Dumbledore, it was one of the main things he was doing to prepare the students for the coming war they would no doubt face.

Danii walked into the Charms classroom early Thursday morning seeing a few Ravenclaws and Alexei already in the classroom, with Trent and Draco tagging along. "You're here already," she shook her head, "for every other class you're almost late, what gives?"

Alexei shrugged and looked up at Danii, "I just got up early, so I decided to show up to class early." She said nonchalantly. 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's why you dragged me out of bed and rushed me out the door. I was lucky to be able to get dressed properly with all your nagging." He said, resentment thick in his voice. The younger Malfoy obviously didn't like his sleep being interrupted. 

Trent nodded his head yawning and said tiredly, "And I didn't get anything but toast for breakfast. Not bloody cool." He threw Alexei a dirty look and encased his head between his arms on the desk. 

"Well maybe you should have moved a bit faster idiot!" Alexei said, glaring at Trent maliciously and slamming her hand down on the desk. 

The bell rang as a few more students came stumbling in just in time to not get House points taken away. Professor Flitwick stood on his usual stack of towering books, "Today we are going to practice the Bubble Head Charm. Mr. Krum will walk around answering any questions you might have. Okay you may begin." He climbed down from the stack and disappeared behind it. 

Danii sighed and said sarcastically, "Yey what a joy." She looked over at Trent. "Aren't you in seventh year?" 

Trent looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Yes. I'm sorry to disappoint you." 

"But this a sixth year class." 

"SHITE!! Damn it Alexandra! You woke me up and cursed me! Now my whole day is thrown off!" He glared at the desk, really restraining himself from setting it aflame. 

Alexei laughed evilly, "Well just think of it this way, your day will only be better because you spent more time with me." 

Trent shook his spiky head." NO, because I have this class next too. I don't want to see Flitwick and Krum that much!" 

Danii smacked Trent over the head. "Stop complaining! Now who's going to be my first victim?" she looked around happily with the hint of a sadistic smile on her face. 

Alexei nudged Draco with her elbow, "He will be." She said, offering her brother up as a sacrifice to Danii. 

Draco grabbed his side and glared at his sister, "Ouch! I will not!" He said sounding scandalized. 

Danii smirked and grabbed Draco by his arm, pulling him towards herself and cast the charm before he could attempt a retort. "Oh, yes you will!" 

Alexei stepped up to Trent and smiled evilly, "I guess you're mine." She cast the

charm on him while also casting a spell to knock the wind out of him. The look on her friend's face was priceless and she had to force herself not to laugh. 

Trent started silently choking behind the charm. Viktor walked over and asked, his English now more understandable than the years before when he had been a Tri-Wizarding Champion. "Is he okay? He looks like he's turning blue." 

Danii nodded her head, "Oh, he's just peachy." 

Alexei looked at Trent and gestured to him as if he were of little importance, "Don't worry about him he isn't even supposed to be in this class right now." Her gaze shifted to her new professor and she examined him fully for the first time since the World Cup. Their meeting had been some what brief then, but very interesting. Lucius and Karkaroff had introduced the two teens and wondered off with rather suspicious looks on their faces. She was certain the two men had been planning something, but she never got the chance to find out what. 

Viktor saw Trent slowly start turning back to his original color, "Then what is he doing in here?" 

Shrugging Alexei said, "I guess he was too tired and decided to follow me. I think he is turning into my stalker."

Trent shook his head wildly and waved his hands in the air mouthing 'NO!'

Viktor looked at him as if he's lost his marbles. "Well, if he's not a stalker then he definitely still needs to go to the loony bin." He joked with a slight smile. "I suppose it will be fine if he stays, seeing as he is already here and has this class next." Viktor looked over at Trent. "But don't do it again."

Trent sighed defeatedly and nodded his head. He had no voice to defend himself anyways, so there was no point. 

Viktor looked back at the two young women, "Well if you don't need help then I'll continue to roam." He added with a sarcastic smile, "It's really fun." 

Alexei thought on his proposal for a moment, not wanting to pass up a chance to spend more time with him. "Wait, maybe you could help me with something. Could you help me with quidditch? I've been busy all summer and didn't get a chance to practice. I doubt training on my own for tryouts would do me any good. Practicing with a professional would benefit me more." She said with a charming smile, trying to play on the man's ego among other things. 

Viktor smiled, "If I could help you with anything, quidditch definitely is my preferred subject! Be at the pitch on Saturday at ten. Maybe I can help you not only catch up on your practicing, but improve your game as well." 

Alexei smiled, "Alright see you then." As Viktor turned and walked away she released Trent from the charm mercifully. She was feeling considerably nicer at that point and decided she had had her fun torturing her long time friend. 

"Bloody Women!!" He muttered as he sat down grumpily. 

Danii followed Alexei's suit and released the blonde's brother, "Don't go pouting. The way you are always around them wouldn't surprise anyone if you did actually stalk at least one of them, if not the both of them." She smiled innocently as Trent glared daggers her way. 

Draco had been watching the whole exchange between his sister and Krum with a suspicious gaze. Even though his vision had been slightly distorted by the charm, he knew that what he had just witnessed was not as innocent as the professor might have thought. He knew his sister too well and knew every expression she made, and all the meanings behind them. No matter how innocent it sounded, Alexei had some ulterior motive behind the meeting.

Draco's eyes met his sister's in a glare, shocking her a little even though her expression didn't show it. "What was that about?" He demanded in his protective brotherly tone.  
"What was what about?" Alexei said, matching his glare with a challenging one of her own. 

Trent and Danii stood off to the side, trying to force back the rolling of their eyes. "Don't start it Draco," said Trent in a serious voice. 

Trent's advice fell on deft ears as Draco spoke up once more, "Don't play innocent with me. What are you planning?" He asked, his voice turning to full suspicion. His sister had many ways of entertaining herself and he would not put it past her to make it a mission to have Krum as a 'toy' of sorts. 

Alexandra's expression turned to shock and slight annoyance, "It's not a date you git! He is just going to help me with quidditch practice." She stated quickly, "And I am innocent." She added on, more in jest than in seriousness.  
Trent laughed and before he could stop himself, he interjected, "HA! If you're innocent then I'm the bloody king of England." 

Alexei smacked Trent in the back of the head, "Well sorry if I don't bow, your Majesty!" 

"Don't pull that with me, Alexandra!" Draco interrupted, sounding a little too like his father. "You and I both know that you don't intend for him just to teach you some quidditch moves." He said in a hushed tone so that only the other three could hear him. 

Danii giggled, dirty thoughts running through her head. More to herself then anyone else she said, "Oh my do I love 'quidditch'!" her tone hinting in no way anything other than what was implied. 

Trent shook his head in mock disapproval, "So 'quidditch' is what you kids are calling it these days?" _What next, are we going to have to resort back to wrestling and bull riding? _He added mentally. 

Alexei smiled and nodded her head in agreement with Danii, "Yes, I think I could go for a game about now." She said giving a not so subtle glance towards Viktor. 

Danii's delicate features turned from playful to sad as she said, "I had to leave my last broom back in that rinky dinky place!" She remained saddened for only a few seconds more before braking out into a determined grin, "I will just have to fashion myself a new one."

Alexei smiled devilishly, her eyes returning to Danii as she sat back into her chair. "I'll have another soon enough." She said, her tone radiated with confidence and determination. She had her sights on a certain someone and whatever she set her sights on she got, soon or later. Currently she preferred getting this particular thing sooner rather than later. 

Trent smiled knowingly and Danii grinned, "I bet you will. I want something newer though. Something unused or at least not tarnished to the point of not being able to rise higher then half mast from over usage." She grimaced at the memory. "I hate when brooms are just whored around." 

"My old ones were the best but, "Alexei paused and went into a dreamy state for a second then shook herself out of it and continued, "Perfect in fact, but sometimes it is best to move on. Everyone needs a change of pace. And you never know what is out there unless you do some shopping around." She said, her eyes sweeping the room. 

Putting on a shocked expression Trent said in a hurt voice, "So that's what you women are doing these days, if they don't fit your fancy anymore, then you just toss them out the door like some twig." He grabbed his heart as if it were breaking, "That hurts you know!" 

Danii laughed, "Oh I remember my first ride, it was like flying into heaven!" she said dreamily staring off into space. 

Alexei turned to Trent with a smug look firmly in place, "Just because your broom wasn't good enough for me doesn't mean you have to pout Trent." 

Draco plopped down next to his sister, rolling his eyes. He rested his arm on the desk and cradled his head in his hand, looking slightly agitated. The conversation had taken a turn for the worse and was heading towards a place that could scar him for life.

Trent put his hand faintly on his head as if to check his temperature, making sure he wasn't going to die from a severe mock fever. "That hurt for real now!" 

Danii patted his back in a comforting motion, "I'm sure we can find someone that wouldn't mind riding your broom sometime soon." She smiled as he gave her the finger. 

"Yes I'm sure we will, there are defiantly enough whores at this school." Alexei said as she gestured over to some Ravenclaws, who were drooling over Viktor, "But you see I have higher standards that I go by. My broom has to be the best, and has to be of the finest quality, if you know what I mean." 

"Oh I can see you wanting a professional one, lots of mileage under its belt. Me personally though, I want a newbie still. One that I can train any way I want." Danii said deviously. 

"Yes, professionals are the only way to go. They know the best maneuvers and have had real experience. My last two were like that and they were the first ones I trained on." Said Alexei with a dreamy look in her eye.

Draco sighed heavily and slammed his eyes shut, rubbing his temples. It was futile attempt to block out the images that began racing through his mind. "Could we end this conversation before I have a stroke due to the damaging images the three of you are giving me?" He asked, exasperated. 

Alexei patted Draco on the back, "Sorry little brother." She said patronizingly. 

Trent collapsed in his chair laughing. Danii shook her head grinning and looked at Alexei and mouthed, "Two of them?!"

Alexei's gaze directed itself back to the other Slytherin female, "Yeah, quite interesting and enjoyable I have to say." She got lost in memory for a moment, a genuine smile gracing her face. Draco cringed and the image that followed and ducked his head down to rest on the desk, covering it with his arms.

"One experience that I have yet to adventure towards. Although I have had the opportunity, it was unfortunate that I was already taken by someone else at the time he decided to grace me with such information." Danii sighed, thinking of her closest friend and ex. "Now it would just be too awkward." Danii smiled sadly up at the others and looked between Draco and Trent. "I think this is one of the few times that I have seen you two being totally out of character. I expected at least some of the men here to be more adamant about the sex talk."

Draco peeked out from his makeshift shield, "I don't mind sex talk so long as it isn't with my sister." He pulled himself up more fully, regaining his composure. "That is just too much information on a subject I'd rather not know of." He said in all honesty.

Trent waited a moment for Draco to add anything before replying. "I am with Draco on this. Alexei is like my sister, or at least sometimes more so then that half blood. Plus over the summer I am worn out of it by the time I return to England. Give me a couple months or so and I may or may not be more open about it." he explained. He almost cringed as his thoughts began to lead elsewhere, but he cut them off effectively before anyone could notice his unease.

Danii nodded as the bell rang. "I will see you lot later, I've got my free period." She said as she picked up her stuff and walked out of the door.

Alexei grabbed her stuff as well and pulled Draco up with her, dragging him out of the room. "Have fun Trent." She said teasingly, looking back over her shoulder at him.

Walking into Snape's dark and gloomy class room was almost comforting to the Malfoy siblings. It was a big change from the bright and cheery Great Hall at lunch. Draco and Alexei took their seats at the front of the class, well away from the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that were present. Usually they would be paired up with just Gryffindor during classes, but this was another change made by Dumbledore. All houses were to be mixed during classes so that 'school unity' would be stronger than ever. 

Looking sickly pale, Danii walked into the potions room and took a seat next to Harry, being the first person she saw. She weakly smiled at him as she slowly started taking out her potions book. Harry gave her a questioning gaze that she ignored, looking towards the board. 

Kari walked in and sat next to Danii, noticing that she was very pale…Well more so than usual anyways. "Danii, are you feeling alright? You look ill." She stated, a hint of worry showing in her voice. 

The door suddenly opened, knocking over a few students who were standing near it. As Snape walked in and slammed the door he glared down at the teens and hissed, "Get to your seats!" The students got up and hurried to their seats as Snape marched to his desk, "We will be working harder, faster, and more diligently than your required potions classes. If you don't pay attention and follow directions you will fail." Snape's eyes scanned the room and lingered on Harry, "So silence will be required." he turned and tapped the board with his wand and directions appeared, "Now get to work." 

Taking out the ingredients from his kit, Harry muttered, "Something is stuck up his arse again today I see." Hermione tutted in disapproval, but kept her eyes on the already started potion in front of her. 

Kari nodded as she pulled out her things and sat them in front of her on the desk. "Seriously, though that seems to be nothing new." She replied as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a pencil incase she would need it. 

Alexei looked up at Snape after she put one of the ingredients into her cauldron and made the heat six degrees hotter, "Wonder what's wrong with him." She said with a bit of worry showing on her face and in her voice. Ever since school started the professor seemed to be in an even fouler mood than usual.

Draco looked over at her with his usual potions making face and sighed, "He is probably just stressed." He said after looking over at his godfather with a contemplative expression. He quickly focused back on his potion, determined to make it perfect. 

After a little over an hour Snape began to walk around the room and examine

people's potions with more scrutiny than usual. Stopping at Harry's cauldron he smiled the way he always did when he was about to torture Potter, "Well Mr. Potter, yet again you seem to have failed to follow simple instructions." 

Harry glared up at Snape, knowing that Snape was just picking on him. He looked over at Hermione's potion, hers identical to his. His scowl deepened as he noted this. 

Kari looked up from her own potion that was identical to Hermione's and Harry's. She looked over at Harry's potion. "Sir, not to be rude but there is nothing wrong with his potion." She stated. 

Snape switched his gaze from Harry to Kari and glared at her, "Shut it Miss Corio, and stay out of it! Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" He turned and walked over to his favorite students, "Well done Mr. and Ms. Malfoy, if only all my students were as intelligent as you. Thirty points to Slytherin!" The potions master gave a small smile to the two blonds then proceeded on his examinations. 

Harry glared after Snape. Danii looked up and over at Kari, with her crescent-fallen expression. "Don't fret it. As you should've figured out by now, any points you get taken away, Hermione will get them back for ya." Harry glanced side-ways towards her with a small knowing smile. 

Kari glared at the back of Snape's head and then looked back at her potion. _Jerk_. Kari thought and then looked over Danii. "That's true," she replied, "but he still doesn't need to pick on Harry." The blonde finished. 

Draco smiled tauntingly at his rival, "Snape's bad days just seem to put me in a better mood." The Slytherin said, referring to his obvious joy at Harry being harassed. 

Snape made one last sweep of the room before glancing at the clock and heading back to his desk. "Put your potions in a vial, and put it on my desk." He stated as he sat down and glared at the students who came up with obviously bad potions. 

Finishing the last of the instructions, Danii poured the potion into a vile and headed to the front desk. Her eyes fluttered shut as she turned too quickly from the desk. This small act caused her to faint, only to be caught by Harry. Harry thanked his quick reflexes and looked down at Danii. She was breathing, which was always a good sign. He shook her gently, "Danii are you alright. Wake up Danii." 

Snape quickly stood and walked around his desk over to Danii and Harry. He had to push a few curious students out of his way to reach the incapacitated girl. Checking her over and ascertaining that, yes, her heart was steady and she was breathing he nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. The Potions Master looked up through his raven locks at Alexei who had come to his side only moments before. "Help Potter to take Ms. Christensen to the Hospital wing." He ordered before standing and returning to his desk. 

As Harry picked her and himself up off the ground, Danii moaned out a weak response. "NO!" Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open. Her head lulled to the side again as she slipped deeper into a total body shut down.

Alexei shook her head, "I think she counts as not able to make her own decisions." The blonde said as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead and felt how clammy she was. She shook her head again and motioned for Harry to follow her out of the room.

Seeing as Danii was nothing more then a weighted lump at the moment Harry lifted her from the back of her knees. He wrapped her limp arms around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. She was surprisingly very light considering her size and body structure. He didn't trust his magic enough to submit her to it, so instead he relied on the good old muggle way that had yet to fail him. Carrying her bridal style through the door, he was extra careful not to hit her head against anything.

Silently the three of them trudged through the dungeons, through the Entrance hall, up a flight of stairs and finally through the Hospital wing doors. Madam Pomfrey came rushing towards them the moment they pushed through the door. She directed Harry to deposit the unconscious Danielle on the nearest bed. "My, she's looking very peaky. She fainted I presume?"

Harry nodded deftly as he stared down at the unconscious body. The mediwitch sighed, "You may leave now Mr. Potter," She said dismissively, making sure his reluctant form left as she turned to the conscious Slytherin. "Miss Malfoy can you stay and help me dress her for a moment?" She asked as she began to produce a curtain around the bed.

Alexei nodded and stepped forward, offering to help in any way she could. Though she hardly knew the girl she had interested her and spent a good amount of time with her during the first days here. She was thankful for the other female when the boys had exasperated her and she was in need of different company. For those reasons was she worried for Danii, and yet she was also very curious as to what was wrong with her.

The curtains were shut completely behind the blonde. Madame Pomfrey gestured to Danii's skin tight arm links. "You take the right one; I don't want anything to cut off her circulation."

When Alexei had just barely placed her hand around the others arm to lift it, Danii jerked her right arm wildly away from her. Danii's grey eyes shot wide open. "Alexei, I don't need help undressing, so please go. I will be out of here soon enough." she pleaded as she eased herself to a sitting position.

The blonde looked her fellow Slytherin over and hesitantly backed away, "Very well, see you later then." She said and left the Mediwitch to do her work.

Madame Pomfrey gave Danii a worried glance as the young girl took a sip of water. "Have you ever tried to get help?" She asked.

Danii didn't get a chance to reply seeing as Kari, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron came through the Hospital wing's door. Oh how she wanted to hug and kiss them all for their perfect timing. She smiled brightly as they came to her side. She knew that she still looked pale, but whatever color that her already pale skin possessed was beginning to come back. "Hi." she called happily.

Harry and Kari were the first to appear at her side. Harry was the first to blurt out the inevitable question. "Are you alright?" His expression was etched with worry and curiosity, but he was clearly restraining himself from asking more then the one question.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips and gave Danii a nod before walking away haughtily. Danii smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kari smiled as well, "That's good, you had us worried. Though I do think Harry was the one who was ready to crawl the walls if he didn't find out for himself if you were alright sometime soon." She replied, glancing at Harry who blushed deeply and then back to Danii. "Anyways… What happened back there?" she asked.

Ginny smiled at Danii, even though she barely knew the girl, she was glad to see her new friend was alright. "It's good to know you're okay," she said as she sat at the end of Danii's bed. She would've hated to lose the one girl that seemed to understand her hidden desire.

Danii held Harry's blushing gaze, but he was the first to look away. She looked at the gaggle of Gryffindors surrounding her. She replied easily enough, with the well verse and well used excuse. "I am anemic. And I guess I didn't eat enough meat this week to keep it under control. I'll just have to eat a nice rare steak tonight."

Hermione nodded, "That would explain why you are always so pale." she said in understanding.

Ron looked incredulously at the dark haired witch. "Don't you eat meat every day?"

Danii laughed and shook her head, "No. My diet is primarily vegetarian, with the exception of the rare steaks. Plus I don't like to eat much anyways, I used to be frequently sick from food."

"Really? That would suck." Kari noted as she thought about it for a moment. "Well that explains why you passed out earlier." She added.

Danii gave an abashed nod, "Sorry you had to see that."

"Do you faint often?" Harry voiced another of his thoughts aloud. He had been very, very quiet since he had asked the first question.

Danii glanced up to him and replied with a sad smile, "Sometimes it can't be helped, but I am normally alone when it happens. I mean, I wake up after a while; but yes it does happen often. Although, I do try to prevent it in front of people. Just eating a little helps too. But I kinda also fainted because I didn't have time to eat this morning. No food, no resistance."

Hermione glanced at her quizzically, "You went running for the whole morning?" She frequently would see the girl during her morning studying sessions from the window in the Library.

Kari leaned on the small table next to Danii's bed. "You should have known better to have not eaten and then gone running considering your anemic…" she replied.

Ginny listened to the conversation and then looked over at Danii from her spot at the edge of her bed, "I can't say that was a smart move," she added.

Danii bowed her head sheepishly, "No, it wasn't, but I just didn't have time. I have to keep up my training or else it's just more pain for me. It has been programmed into me since I was old enough to walk and talk." She glanced at their skeptical faces; after all, she was in Slytherin and some of them still suspected her of treachery. "Don't take it the wrong way, my family is just fanatical when it comes to fitness and sorcery. An inherited trait from long passed, much needed, survival methods." she said truthfully, although she herself wasn't even sure why they needed to survive with such drastic measures.

Ginny nodded slightly, "I guess if you were brought up like that it wouldn't be easy to break that habit," she said thoughtfully,

Kari nodded, "That's true." replied Kari as she thought for a moment. "Well ever since I was old enough to walk I was taught the piano and it's something that's stuck with me ever since. I guess when your practically born into something it's not easy to just walk away from it." She added.

Madame Pomfrey walked out from her office and called to the center of the group. "Miss Christensen, you may go. Just…"she began uncertainly, as she looked at the Gryffindors surrounding the one Slytherin, which, especially to her, was quite odd. "Just keep in mind the methods of treatment I suggested."

Danii resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Merci Madame." she said, with no real sincerity, but mainly mechanically for manner's and appearance's sake. She was glad that they had not changed her from her robes, otherwise she would have let them see exactly what the other side of her wand really felt like. In her rush to get out of the annoyingly clean, white room she climbed out of the bed too fast. Her weakened legs collapsed, only to be saved by the very strong, Quidditch-toned arms of the Gryffindor seeker.

"Not so fast." Harry said softly as he held her in his arms for support. He had yet to be so close to Danii, but despite the circumstances he was not denying that he had wished for a chance to hold her slender body, to feel her, to kiss her, and to do every other thing that his male hormones had thrust upon him in his lust. He would not let his body control his every move, so he just held her and she didn't object. He cleared his throat and suggested, "Why don't I help you, so your body can get accustomed to your regained strength."

Danii just nodded, not trusting herself to say a word. As they headed out of the hospital wing, Harry's arm was firmly and steadily place around her shoulder to keep her balanced. She was so close to him that her senses were going haywire, his smell, his heart beat, the feeling of his muscles as they brushed against her. Never had she felt so hot from just a touch. Her body seemed to undress him, because it had remembered, even from the brief contact from her clumsiness, the feeling of the others muscles that had grazed her threw their infernal clothing. There was no doubt now, no matter what kind of warnings had been given to her, Harry was going to be the broom that she was going to fashion.

Kari walked in front of Danii and Harry along with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, glancing back at the duo behind them. She didn't say anything, and smiled as she looked ahead of her again. "Hey Harry, you should take Danii down to her dorm. There are a lot of stairs and it wouldn't be good if she ended up falling." She said as she turned around so she was walking backwards. "We will meet you back up in the common room." She added, smiling even wider.

Danii looked up at her with the most horrified expression that was gone just as soon as it had come. There was no way she could stay that long with Harry so close and not jump him. It would ruin the entire plan that she had been formulating in her head.. Danii almost cried with joy as Trent appeared from around a corner, consequently bumping into Kari who began cursing at him the moment she realized whom it was.

Trent sneered at his sister as she regained her balance and condemned him. Predictable. He then looked around at the others and narrowed his eyes as he took in the pair of raven haired students. Normally he would go for the bait that his sister put out for him, but this time he ignored her, which only infuriated her more. He acted as if only Harry and Danii were there, seeing as they were the only ones whom he was concerned with now. "Danielle, I was just coming to get you." Trent lied, just to get the two away from each other, before the rumors could start. He walked up and hooked his arms around Danii from her free side. "Back off, Potter," he said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Excuse me!!?" Danii exclaimed as she shook both of the males off of her. "Look I am fine, I can walk for myself." She said as she stood steadily in her place. She took her first step to leave and almost collapsed again.

This time Trent caught her and hoisted her up. "Look, just let me help you. THEY'RE," he said gesturing over at the group of lions, "not allowed near our part of the dungeons. Plus, apparently you can't walk on your own." He reasoned as he began leading her away.

"Hold on!" she said, summoning up some strength and elbowing him hard in the stomach. She glared at him before glancing back at the others, "Thanks for the help Harry," she smiled, "But he is right. I'll see ya'll later, okay." Even if it was directed at the whole group, which was seething with anger because of the interruption, she only kept her eyes on Harry. They waved, which was satisfactory enough for her, so she turned her gaze to Trent again. "Now you can go."

Kari crossed her arms and watched them go. _Damn. He totally ruined it_. Kari thought as she turned to Harry, smiling slightly. "I guess we should go then." The blonde said as she turned towards the living staircase. Normally, she would have ranted a bit about seeing Trent but he hadn't really done anything and she was slightly surprised that he hadn't said anything rude, though she was somewhat happy he didn't. She didn't particularly like fighting with him… It just kinda happened every time they saw each other. Oddly enough, it became a habit.

Ron shook his head and gave Harry and Hermione a pointed look. "No, I just remembered that Hagrid asked for us," he gestured to his two best mates, "to come see him."

Hermione began to deny the request when Ron pinched her. She glared at him but said nothing.

Kari smiled and nodded, "Alright, we'll meet you back at the common room then." She replied and walked up the stairs, waving her hand over her shoulder. "C'mon Ginny."

Ginny glanced at the Trio before her and nodded slightly, "Have fun." She said as she quickly followed her blonde classmate up the living staircase.

The Golden Trio arrived at the familiar tree over looking the Black Lake. Not five feet from it was a boulder that was also a familiar hot spot. They decided to locate themselves on the large rock. Harry fiddle with the hem of his shirt as he looked across the lake waiting for the others to begin. Ron glanced up at Harry and started. "Harry, please don't even do it."

Harry whipped his head to look at him. "Do what?" he asked slowly, suspiciously.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh honestly Harry! I know she has been nice, but she's in Slytherin. That, no matter what she says, goes against her. All Slytherins are manipulative!" She burst with pent up frustration.

"Look I don't understand why, but she is interesting! You have to admit that. Long before she was even placed into that House we talked. I was the one the stepped into her cabin." Harry said in aggravation. "Please, just stop being so biased."

Ron looked pleadingly at his mate, "It can't be helped, not when your actions are speaking louder than your words. Mate, we all can see it. You need to think of something else."

Hermione jumped in as soon as Ron had finished, "She herself said that she has been trained since birth. That only means combat. She wasn't around for the war last time, so what could her family possibly want with a dangerous weapon. Look at the way she dresses, the way she walks and talks. They all scream dark magic. Yes I admit that she is easy to get along with, but sometimes when I pass her in the hall with the other Slytherins, she seems more _cynical_." She said the word as if it were a curse.

Harry glared at the two of them. "So are we sometimes. Are you forgetting that I also could have been placed in Slytherin. I don't know what's going on this year, but we have three new female students. If you are going to just go about suspecting Danielle, then you might want to take a look at Kari as well. Look at her brother, she could be in line with Danii and Alexandra. Both of you need to stop living your lives in fear. I am sick of being told what to do! I am not a bloody child. And I can make my own decisions." _I don't want to be alone forever either._ He finished in his head. They couldn't blame him for his adolescence catching up with him after so long.

"Harry we know you can make your own decisions," Hermione interjected calmly, trying not to provoke too much anger. "But look at Kari and look at Danii, they are both totally different. For one, Kari is a klutz sometimes, and is always so nice, except around her brother. We are glad that you are interested in someone; it shows how you've grown. Just not a Slytherin, not during this war." She finished.

Harry looked between his to mates, trying to control himself. They were only giving advice. But they couldn't feel that feeling when he was around Danii. He was completely drawn to her. He was elated to have finally held her, no matter how indirect and innocent the action was. Ron and Hermione, well they had each other, and if they knew anything about attraction, then they should know that a few simple words was not going to be able to contain him. Maybe it was time for his Slytherin side to start showing. At least then it would sync up with the women he was drawn to. Subdued by the conversation Harry merely held his head in defeat.

"I want her, yes," he admitted, "but I am not stupid. I'll lay off, okay; but if one day _I _decide that she has proven herself loyal and decent enough, then your arguments won't stop me." Harry warned as he stood from the boulder. "Lets get back to the common room, we need to get our things for class." He said, changing the subject and not meeting their eyes as he began walking back towards the large doors.

Ron shrugged and followed his lead, leaving Hermione to reluctantly follow in terse silence.


End file.
